【Len x Reader: Glad to see you again】
by PocketMelody
Summary: You have meet Kagamine Len 3 years ago and now you are gonna meet him again because him and his twin sister Rin are going to be in your class:)


【Len x Reader: Glad to see you again】

"Ohayo gozaimasu (y/n)-Chan!" You've heard a cheerful voice, then you where about to turn around there came two hands in front of your eyes and you heard the same voice again "Guess who?!" "M-Miku?" You said nervously. And the girl began to laugh and took her hands of. "It's funny how you always seems to be so shy! And we have known each other since we where babies!" Miku laughed, and you nodded grinning. Everyone on the school knew you as The-little-shy-girl-who-didn't-liked-to-talk-to-pe ople-in-her-own-school, girl. "(y/n)-chan did you know both Rin~ and Len-chan is starting on our school! Isn't it nice!? Now you can finally meet them again!" The green haired girl said cheerfully. Before you could say anything, came a blue haired guy with a blue scarf and a ice cream in his hand over to you and warped his arm around you, and because of that your face got more red than it was. "Hey (y/n)-chan did you know the Nagasaki Lantern Festival is come~" slam! You looked at Miku and then down on Kaito "A-arigatou Miku-chan" "No problem" Miku said as she looked down on Kaito, and he is known as that-playboy. But you know she liked him.  
Then the bell rang.  
After 3,5 hours of math test the teacher stopped it and took them back. Then the knocked on the door, "Excuse us?" Two voices said very low, as the teacher was about to say something about the next module. "Yes come in?" The teacher said, "Is this room C4?" A blond girl with a white bow in her hair asked. The teacher nod and said "Students. I haven't told you yet, but this is Rin~ and Len Kagamine. They are the new students in our class." He smiled, "Can you two introduce your self or shall I?" The teacher said. "Nope we are fine!" They both said synchronic. "Ok, I go first. I'm Rin Kagamine" "and I'm Len Kagamine" they said. After 5 minutes of talk in the class it rang out. "Hi!" Len smiled to you, "You must be (y/n)-chan. We met three years ago, remember. Are you still that shy?" You blushed and nod. "H-hi L-Len. I-I'm ha~happy to ffinally meet you again~" You said blushing. He laughed. "Yep! you are still totally shy!" He smiled.  
Place: Central Park | Time: 07:00pm  
"Hey (y/n)-chan! Miku-chan! You guys are late!" Rin called at you two. "Gomen" Miku smiled, "The queue was just to long. But anyways we got the stuff you asked for!" She said. "Well is every one here?" Rin asked. "Ok then! Me and Len is hosting a sleep over and you are all invited!" She said, then you saw Len whispering something to Rin and you could see it made her upset. "Of cause she is inverted! She is a part of every one! baka" and you could guess that she, was you.  
At your way over to Rin and Len's place you could hear a cheerful voice, "Hey (y/n)-chan!" She waved, and you waved back. "H-hi" you said. "What are you bringing? I got some chips, some ice with; Blueberry~ banana~ leek~ (yr fav taste)~and orange taste!" She smiled, you took a deep breath and tried not to stammer, but with no luck "I-I acquire some; Ssoda, pop-corn and a-a movie." You said. Miku began to laugh, and that made you blush. "Even if you try you begin to stammer!" 'Why do you always have to stammer (y/n)? I mean you know Miku better than anyone els?!' You thought to your self.  
You rang on the bell on Rin and Len's house, and short after Rin opened the door. "Hey Miku-chan, (y/n)-chan! Come in'l she said cheerfully. You took the movie up from your bag and showed it to Rin. "You took (horror movie)? Nice! You can just put it in me and Len's room." Rin said pointing up stairs.  
Then you opened the door you saw a shirtless Len there was about to change into his nightclothes, you got red as a tomato "G-g-g-g-g-gomennasai!" You said and smack the door. 'Gomennasai Len!' You though to you self, and then you could hear a laugh under you. You ran down to see who laughed and then you got in the living room, you saw Rin and Miku fall about laughing. You blushed. "D-did you drop the movie?!" Rin said laughing. "You knew!" You said upset. The room got silence and They all looked at you. "(Y/n)-chan! Y-you spoke with out stammer?" Miku said stopped laughing. "Of cause! You guys made fun of me or something!?" You said mad and blushing. 'Ok. Calm down (y/n) it was just meant as a joke' you though to your self. And then Len got down in a t-shirt and some shorts. "Rin are you trying to make me more embarrassing than then I lost my pants on the scene?" Len asked blushing. And then all began to laugh, "I remember it clearly it was more fun than then we called you last winter and said you where late at school and you fall out of the window and down in the snowman!" They all laughed. You giggled 'I'd wish I saw it. But unfortunately I was on vacation..' You though to your self. Then you looked at Len, and you could see how embarrassed he was.  
After that you began to play, Truth or Dare.  
"Ok. Miku-chan Truth or Dare?" Rin asked.  
"Dare." She replied  
"Ok. Um.. Oh! Kiss Kaito on the mouth!" She said smirking  
Miku blushed. Every one in this rom knew tha Miku liked him.  
Then she walked over to Kaito and kissed him. You could see Kaito's face got all red.  
"Uhh!" Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo and Meiko said. While you kept silence.  
"Ok!" Miku said all red. "(Y/n)-chan truth or dare?" She asked  
'I don't wanna choose dare because then I just get out in some really awkward situations, but then again I don't wanna choose truth because my secrets shall be kept as secrets!' You thought to you self but ended up choosing it anyways.  
"Ok! How did you feel then you saw Len shirtless?!" Miku smirked to you. You got more red that a tomato.  
"I-it. It was awkward." You said, "b-but I-I..." You stopped.  
"You what?!" They asked.  
"N-nothing!" You said embarrassed. Then you looked at Len and you could see him blushing. 'I can't lie to my self anymore... I actually love a person I just met. But the. Again. I've seen him many times live' you though.  
"(Y/n)-chan? (Y/n)-chan!" You looked surprised up. "It's you turn to ask" Miku said. You nod  
"L-Len. T-truth or d-dare?" You asked nervous.  
"Truth." He said  
"W-whad do. What do you think. Of me?" You asked nervously blushing.  
He blushed. "I-I think you are cool. Nice. Trusting." He said. Then he moved over to you and whispered, "sweet~" and then fast away again blushing.  
You blushed  
Place: Rin and Len's living room | Time: 01:00am  
(R/H/m) = Romantic Horror Movie  
/No Howard! Don't leave me! Ahhh!\ All minus you looked away. You loved watching (r/h/m)  
"I said she shouldn't go out with him..." Kaito said shaking all over his body. 'Wimps' you though to your self.  
Then the romantic part came Rin walked out in the kitchen to get more popcorns. And Len took the change and moved over at Rin's seat beside you. "Look (y/n)-chan" he whispered. "I guess I kinda..." Then he stopped and used the yawing trick to put his arm around you. "I kinda like you..." I whispered. You got as red as a tomato, "I-I-I also l-like you..." You stammered.  
Then Rin came in, Len was about to kiss you, "LOOK! THEY FINALLY SAID IT TO EACH OTHER!" She shout out in the room and gave Kaito as a big shock that I fall down of the cough and looked up with a popcorn bowl on his head. "Not. Funny..." He said as you all start laughing at him. "What about the lovebirds?" She said smirking to Len. Then he looked at you and then ran upstairs and came back after a few seconds. "This." He said breathing like he just ran Tokyo around on two hours. "This is for you." He said then he got stabilized his breath. It was a little black box and then you opened there was the necklace you always had wished to get. You looked at Len "H-how? It's. It's so expensive." He looked at you. "You remember the day three years ago then we walked by the jewelry shop and you said you like the necklace?". You nod. "Well since that day I never stopped saving up for that necklace." He said blushing red all over his face. "Here. Let me." He took the necklace and put it on you. You blushed. "And you know... I more that like you I-" you cut him off by pressing your lips against his. First he where shocked, but after a few seconds realizing of what was happening he closed his eyes and kissed you back. But what Len haven't realized was that, Rin, Kaito and Miku was watching.  
"You guys owe me 500 yen now" Rin said smirking to Kaito and Miku.  
"Yeah, yeah! But now... Just watch." Miku said smiling to you.  
The End


End file.
